Jogan Fanfic
It shows Logan in Rumble Juice- -Jasmine walks up- "Oh, hey Jasmine." said Logan, looking at Jasmine. "Hey, Logan!" Jasmine said, sitting next to him. "How's the invention going?" Jasmine said "It's going good, it'll help us raise money for the cancer patients, so our parents can NOT be mad at us!" Logan replied. "Well that's good, when will it be at the ccho?" she said, talking to Logan. "When will it be at the childrens cancer hospital organism? later at 6:00 PM." he said. -Logans looks at time and sees it is 4:00- "Okay I expect it to be there, we all are, we'll be very angry if it didn't show up...." she said, walking out. -Jasmine walks out- -6:00 and the gang is at the ccho except for Logan- "I can't believe he didn't show up!" said Lindy, angrily. "Lets go home." said Delia, looking dissapointed. -Lindy goes to her house with the gang and sees Logan on the couch with his face in his hands- "LOGAN! Why didn't you show up?" Lindy said. -Logan stands up and looks at Lindy- "Because the invention failed." he said. "That doesn't mean you can't try again!" Garrett said. "But I did tr-" Logan was saying, until Delia interrupted "That's not cool! You let us down! UGH!" Delia said. "We should've gotten a better inventor.. Also a better member of the group." Lindy said, walking out with the rest of the gang. -the next day at school- -the gang are sitting down at the cafeteria- -Logan walks over- "Sorry you aren't allowed" Lindy said. "Why not?" Logan said, in a sad way. "Because you just aren't!" -Lindy said. "LET ME IN!" Logan shouted, not seeing the principal near. -principal walks over- "Hey! No shouting in the cafeteria!" The principal said. -Logan was left speechless- "Detention, this afternoon! Set!" the principal said, walking away -Logan walks away, sadly- -Jasmine goes to the principal, who is still in the cafeteria- "You can't do that, he yelled for a good cause!" she said, angrily. "Yes I can, I put him in detention for a good cause!" the principal answered. "How long in detention?" she asked "2 hours" he answered. "You know, I LOVE 2 HOURS! ESPECIALLY LATER THIS AFTERNOON!" she said. "I know what you're trying to do, stop it!" he said "Can I have a rose from that vase?" Jasmine said, eating a tuna sandwich. "Yeah sure, which one?" he asked. "THE PINK ONE!" she answered, spitting on him with a mouth full of tuna sandwich "and you SPIT ALOT! That got you detention later this afternoon, missy! 30 minutes!" the principal said. -later that afternoon- -Logan is alone in detention until Jasmine walks in.- "Hey, Logan."Jasmine said. -Logan stand up and goes to Jasmine- "Why were you left in here?" Logan said, shocked. "Because you couldn't be here alone, I had to be here to comfort you. Now sit down, what's wrong?" -Logan sits in his seat- -Jasmine scoots her seat much closer to Logan's then usual- "I have nothing wrong, tell the principal it was all a misunderstanding for you to be in here." Logan said. "No..." Jasmine said "What's wrong?" "I feel left out of the group, like I was kicked out.." Logan said. "It's okay." Jasmine said, in a compassionate way. "No it's not, these people are my best friends." Logan said. "If you all leave me, I dont know what will happen." Logan said, this time with his voice cracking -Jasmine scoots closer to Logan, and holds his hands- "I will never leave you... Ever." Jasmie said. -Logan and Jasmine look into each others eyes- -they kiss- -they stop, heads still close, though.- "You really care for me?" Logan asked "Yes, of course I do, I did from the start." Jasmine answered. -principal walks in- "Jasmine, detention over" the principal said. -Jasmine walked out, and smiled at Logan- -later at 8:00 PM- -Jasmine is in her room, laying under her covers, watching Real House Wives, eating chocolate pudding- -Jasmine's phone rings- -she anserrs it.- "Hello?" She asked. "Jasmine!" Said the boy at the other en of the call. "Logan?" Jasmine said. "Yes, so about earlier." he said. "The kiss?" jasmine said. "Yes, did you mean it? Do you wanna date?" He asked. "Sure, we keep it from the group though." She answered. "Ok. See you tomorrow, bye!" Logan said. -he hangs up- -next day at school- "Jasmine, aren't you gonna sit with us?" Lindy asked. "Nah, I'm gonna sit at the other side of the cafeteria... Where you can't see me!" Jasmine answered. -Jasmine sits with Logan- "What's up with her?" Lindy asked. "I don't know. She's up to something!" Garrett said. -The gang gets suspicous- -12:00 AM- -Something bangs on Logans window- -Logan opens it- -Jasmine comes inside- "Oh, hey, Jasmine!" Logan said. "Shhh.. Hi." Jasmine said quietly. "How'd you get here?" Logan said. "I know where you live...." Jasmine answered. "Oh yeah.. Ok then?" Logan said, in an awkward way. "So.." Jasmine said. -Jasmine and Logan kiss- -Lindy walks in- "Umm, guys? What are you doing?" Lindy asked. -Logan and Jasmine get in a quick panic- "Lindy, you have to know the truth, Logan and I are d-" Jasmine said, until she got interrupted "doing a play... for the..... school policy.... paper?" Logan said. "Really? Which play?" Lindy asked. "Romeo and Juliet." jasmine said. "Yah, Romeo and Jumblet.." Logan said. "Logan doesn't like plays like that!" Lindy said "Well I forced him too.." Jasmine said. "Well, that does soud like Jasmine" Lindy said. I hope you like it I will continue! Category:Fanfictions